Kuroko no Basuke (Reader x Character)
by choukogirl23
Summary: Kuroko no basuke has lots of cool and spicy guys. Well maybe not kuroko, he's just cool and cool XD. For all you Kuroko no Basuke lovers! I present you the Reader X Character for this series.
1. Hello Kuroko no Basuke lovers

Alrighty! Introductions! My names Chouko girl! Let me introduce you to our lovely ladies who helped me organize this reader x character. Lets see who gets the most points (readers) out of all!  
Alex: Yo! I bet my boys will make you guys proud! I trained one of them pretty well! He is definitely prepared for you ladies!  
Riko: =.= alright then  
Momoi: Yay! Daichin you can do it! You can score the most points out of all.

Aomine: tch, whatever. I was forced into this anyways.  
Kise: My my I guess I have to compete with you then, not that it's too hard to though.  
Midorima: Baka, Today my lucky item is a cheeseburger.  
Kagami: Lies! Definitely Lies! You were just hungry! *drools*  
Midorima: hmph, think what you want.  
Murasakibara: *takes burger* *eats it* *takes candy from bag* *eats it*  
Midorima: T^T *internally cries*  
Akashi: *smirks from a distance*  
Kuroko: Perhaps I can buy you another burger Midorima.  
Kagami: No fair! You said you didn't have money when I asked you to buy me steak.  
Kuroko: Sorry, I lied...  
Kagami: Why you! *chases kuroko*

Hyuga: Man those two are such children.  
Izuki: Argh! I can't think of a pun!  
Kiyoshi: *gazes off in distance like an airhead*  
Himuro: Thinks *tch, I'll beat taiga for sure at this* 


	2. Kuroko Tetsuya

~~~ It was a nice windy day at the park and a perfect day to eat a icy- blue raspberry popsicle ~~~~

You look at the blue sky and lick your favorite popsicle, savoring the taste in each lick. You couldn't help but giggle at yourself for eating popsicles like a little kid. With that being said, a unique little puppy hops onto the bench you're sitting on. It's breed appeared to be a huskey with blue eyes but its blue eyes had an interesting dull dead fish appearance to its happy face.  
You: "aw you're so cute ^.^, I could just eat you up."  
Dog: *woof* . *grabs your popsicle and runs*  
You look at the area the dog was once standing for a while, shedding a tear for your beloved popsicle :_:  
You: "Fudge no! No one takes away my best friend like that!" *begins to chase after the dog*  
Lots of old ladies and couples give you weird looks as you run around and hunt that dog. Your rage is so intense that you didn't notice the young man in front of you. As both of you tumble over *slow motion* You couldn't understand how you didn't notice the young man standing right in font of you. *CRASH*  
You got up and awkwardly looked at the young man's face.  
"Wha-where did you come from?!"  
"I was standing in front of you "  
He had blue eyes that appeared familiar to you. The main thing is that the look he's giving you is exactly like how a dead fish would stare at you, emotionless. Both of you slowly get up.  
You: "Well,I am really sorry that I knocked into you, I didn't see you. I was chasing a dog and-"  
Dog: *woof*  
You: "YOU!"  
Dog: *Jumps onto the young man's lap*  
The dog started to lick his face, suddenly the dead-fish combo started to look kind of cuter. His smile when the dog licks him adds color into his emotionless face. 0/0 - *you blush*  
You: "Argh! what am I doing! Y-You!"  
Him: *turns to look at you*" hnn"  
You: "Your dog stole my popsicle! I want a new popsicle!"  
Him: *tilts his head for a few seconds* "Well my name is Kuroko and the dog's name is number 2."  
You: =.= "I didn't ask for an introduction! I want ma popsicle!"  
Kuroko: "sorry but I don't have money at the moment."  
You: "Well the dog can't pay! some-"  
No.2: *woof*  
You look at the dog pissed, it was your wonderful and free day and now it's ruined! With all your might you attempted to pounce on the dog, forgetting that it's on Kuroko.A crash landing was expected but...Kuroko caught you and sat you down on his lap. He started to pat you're head 0/0.  
Kuroko: "you're hair is very soft (just like my dog's)."  
You: ah...um...you...*you lost to him*  
Kuroko: "can I rest on you for a bit please? you are very comfy." *resting his head on your back*  
You: ha-help" *whimpers*  
No.2 comes along and gives you a new popsicle. You look at it confused. it couldnt have bought you the popsicle. Could it be that Kuroko bought it for you? Kuroko planned this all along eh? ^.^  
~~~All you feel is the warmth of Kuroko's lips on the nape of your neck (almost like a kiss .) and you can hear his soft snore~~~

Kuroko is so soft and sweet, he just knows how to handle girls. His warm love for you is shown in a hilarious way)

Note: After this encounter you would visit Kuroko at the park very often, despite he is straightforward and sometimes naive, you came to fall for him. Years later Kuroko finally proposed to you (with the help of no.2) and you guys held the marriage at the same park you met. He will never forget the scent of your hair and always sleeps on you whenever he needs a nap. XD


	3. Kagami Taiga

~~~~ It's a lovely morning and the sun feels great, a perfect day to practice your basketball skills~~~  
You love basketball more than anything in your life, even cakes! You walk down the street to find a basketball court to practice at. There it was, a dance floor that caught your attention. You took off your sweat top and ran to the court in a plain T-shirt.  
Each and every time you hopped you felt like a bird soaring in the wind. Every time you leap you score a goal. Each and every goal made you smile quite a lot. Just then, you hear the ring of a score on the opposite side of the court.  
When you turn around to see who it was, you couldn't help but widen your eyes. A young man, probably around your age, with dark red hair was scoring. Not only that, he leaped so unbelievably high that the basket was no match for him. It was incredible. The ball dribbles towards your feet. The tall guy turn around. He looks a bit scary, like a delinquent. His presence kind of gives you goosebumps.  
"ah-could you pass me the ball?" He asks.  
You look up at this tall skyscraper and thought, "challenge accepted."  
"actually, I challenge you." You smirk  
He looks down at you.  
"ha, funny just pass me the ball."  
You get pissed.  
"IM SERIOUS! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A ONE ON ONE!"  
He gives an annoyed look and probably a bit pissed one.  
"honestly I only play good basketball players but you're getting annoying! So let's go!"  
"ooooo he's gonna get it!" You thought while both of you got in your stances.  
You begin to dribble the ball. He stares at you intensely. You pounce forward swiftly. In an instant he steals the ball and soars to the basket for a score. He dunks it with aggression. You couldn't do anything but stand in shock.  
"man, that was a nice warm up." He says before walking back to you while dribbling the ball.  
But something in you snaps...  
You snatch the ball from his hands and run to the basket. The young man sprints in front of you to block your path to the goal. Without hesitation you jump so high that you leaped on top of his head to dunk the score.  
With that push he falls on his butt looking up at you in shock.  
~~~~ Then the clouds decided to be mean and make it rain~~~~  
You leap back down.  
"Don't look down on me, i'm stronger than I look!"  
His stare suddenly changed to a gaze. As if he just encountered something beautiful.  
"A-Angel." He said.  
"Um what" You said a bit surprised.  
"Your jump was strong but beautiful, like an angel." He said.  
"hey now-" You paused because then you realized that your white shirt is wet. You then blushed. Then looked at the young man and his tomato face.  
"DONT LOOK YOU PERVERT!" You screamed throwing the basketball at his face.  
You cover your chest with your arms but it wasn't working. You were not sure what to do.  
"It's cold rain too"  
Just then you feel a big baggy jacket on top your head and his and big arms around your body.  
"I don't really know what to do in this situation but you said you were cold so I had to do something." He said sweetly.  
~~~You could tell he was blushing ~~~  
"Thank you" You said sweetly  
"Ah, my names Kagami, Kagami Taiga." "I actually feel awkward now =.="  
"I'm (Your name) and yeah me too." You giggle.  
"Oi, dont giggle you'll make me feel weird" Kagami blushes.  
~~~~~ This ends with a cute, warm, hug in the rain and a beginning of successful leap frog's love ~~~

(kagami is a bit of a straight forward guy but there are times when he can be a tsundere)

Note: Ever since both of your encounters, Kagami would play one on one with you in his free time. He would train you sometimes to help you improve on the girls basketball team. In the end you guys become a happy basketball lover couple. 


	4. Kise Ryouta

~~~ The most popular model Kise Ryota just HAD to be one of your close friends. Now all the guys at school wont even approach you because they assume that you guys are dating. But that never crossed your mind when rumors spread like that. You just had this bright feeling around you when talking to him. Just something in you that makes your heart skip a beat ~~~  
Random bully: "Alright brat, you better quit hanging around my Ryouta! A girl with a dusty face like yours have no right to be his friend." (with her girls supporting her bullying)  
You: *glares at the bully with an intense passion of anger* Hey...I just heard the farm calling, they said they want their cows back." :D  
Random bully: =_=* "You b!t$&!" *gets her fist ready to smack your living daylights*  
You aren't much of a fighter, so all you could do is wait for the bully's fist to smack your head upside down...But...a familiar voice saved you just in time.  
"Hey there kitties, whatcha up to? ;3" said the popular model Kise Ryouta. Walking into the fight scene like a prince entering the dance hall to greet his fellow ladies.  
Random bully: "ah, ah nothing Ryouta. We were just about to tell (your name) about the school festival tonight. We were just about to leave."  
Bully's followers: KYAAAAA! 3  
~~~~~The bully's finally left you alone~~~  
You: "Ryouta" *looks up to gaze at your prince charming's eyes*  
Ryouta: (your name) *gazes back at you*  
~~~Joking dayo~~~  
You: "HECK NO!" *takes off your shoe and throws it at him*  
Ryouta: eh? (your name)-chin what did I do?! TT^TT  
You: "You always get me into this mess! I have to deal with it almost every day cause of you!"  
Ryouta: "(your name)-chin..."  
You: "I wish I never met you Ryouta!" * gets up and stomps away*  
Ryouta: "wait (your name)-chin."  
You:"WHAT?!"  
Ryouta: "dont you want your shoe back?"  
You: =_=* "KEEP IT YOU DOPE!"

You regretted fighting with Ryouta that afternoon. It's not his fault in the first place. After all, he did come to help you afterwards.  
*sigh* "I guess I gotta apologize to him at the festival tonight. he is my wonderful friend that makes me laugh and smile when i'm down after all." You thought to yourself. ^.^  
You wore a cute frilly skirt with a fashionable top. You couldn't wait to go see the fireworks. At the same time you did have a little guilt for the argument. The mix of feeling were too much for you. "Dang it! I'm so sorry Ryouta!" You said before dashing to the festival.  
~~~Evil smiles and giggles in the background~~~  
"My my (your name) what an ugly dress you have there." Said the pathetic bully.  
But before you could turn around to even say anything to them. The girls got a huge bucket of fruit punch and sploshed all over your favorite outfit. "yo-you're unbelievable! You brat!"  
" Now what is Ryouta going to think of you now, you little mutt?" The bully snickered.  
"That she's the most beautiful girl in the world." Said the prince charming walking up to his princess to escort her to the wonderful dance.  
~~~~Bullies stunned in shock~~~  
He holds your hand and lets go to kneel down.  
"what are you doing Ryouta?" you said, still a bit embarrassed that he called you beautiful.  
He gazes up at you with his sweet smile. "My dear Cinderella forgot her glass slipper yesterday." *fits your foot into the shoe*  
"Ryouta. No! I wanted to tell you something- I-I was..." You paused because just then Ryouta held your waist tight and pulled you forward into a passionate kiss. The fireworks finally started to explode then.  
As you two slowly let go of the kiss, you noticed that Ryouta didn't look upset around you at all. He was in fact, happy to see you, even though you smelled like berries and were all sticky.  
"is it too late for me to confess my feelings (your name)-chin?" Ryouta chuckled.  
You: 0.0 "eh, ehhhhh?!"

(Ryouta has the prince charming figure and he can dazzle any girl. Ryouta loved you from the start causing him to be a butt and never let you get the other guys you wanted to date)

Note: After the cute incident, the bullies stopped getting you. Ryouta managed to get you into modeling with him so you could become a cute modeling couple. XD


	5. Aomine Daiki

~~~ Some days are not as good as you want them to be, sometimes you have to create happiness from those bad days to move on~~~  
You stretched your arms and legs and rose up from bed. The birds are chirping and the sun rays hugged you. You checked the time and noticed that it was...9:00! YOU ARE LATE FOR WORK! There was no time for a shower or breakfast, all you gotta do is run to the office. The post office! Your job is to deliver mail of course.  
The grabbed your bike and peddled away~~~~  
It was a hassle to ride your bike and pin your bangs up at the same time, the people around you couldn't help but laugh at the fact that you looked like a circus performer.  
"Almost got it!" you said almost pinning the bang that was blocking your view. Before you knew it, the bike was off the side-walk and onto the stairway that leads to the park. (OwO)  
"Kyaaaaa! Watch out!" You screamed. It was too late, a tall person was right in front of you...*CRASH!*  
Though, it was strange but your lips fell right onto his lips.  
"I-ya-ouch!" Yelled the poor guy who crashed into you.  
"I'm so sorry" you said immediately after getting up on your feet, all flustered from that random kiss. You reached out your hand towards the poor guy.  
The young man didn't seem to be that far from your age. His skin was dark in complexion and his hair was dark blue. His expression was normal, even though he just got hit pretty hard by your bike. (and just kissed you)  
"Tch" He muttered. "Why the heck would you bike in the park, where there's no sidewalk!"  
"ge-kya! I'm really sorry, I was in a hurry so-" You whimpered but was disturbed by the pissed gangarro (Gangarro: Those japanese girls who bleach their hair and tan their skin).  
"Well next time BE CAREFUL YA BRAT!" The blue haired gangarro yelled trudging away.  
"Well have a good day you jerk!" You pouted. Then you checked the time. "Gwa! I'm super late! Boss is gonna shred me now!" You yelled dashing off on your bike.

After reaching the post office the boss wasn't really giving cakes and parties. The work only piled up for you. After running around for six hours, boss gave you one last task.  
"Aomine Daiki is his name. It seems that he got a special package today, we have no choice but to send you over there to give it to him." Said the boss with his stern look.  
You don't really have a choice so you took the huge box. It wont fit in your bike's basket so it's best if you carry it to the owner's one more task of the day and you can go home.  
~~~~It started to rain~~~~  
The package was very heavy and you had to take slow and steady steps because the item must be fragile. In the process of stepping you managed to step on a cat's tail. There's no choice but to...RUN! * you crash into a light pole*  
The box fell on your foot and it caused your foot to turn red and swell up. It was sort of painful.  
"erk!" You whimpered but you still gotta walk and give the owner his package.  
~~~~After the long and dangerous journey to Aomine Daiki"s house~~~~  
*Ding dong* rung the bell as you pushed the button. At this point your foot was swollen red and you are not able to keep your balance.  
*The door opens*  
"Ah, pa-package for Aomine Daiki" You stuttered.  
"Oi, oi you don't look too well" Aomine responded. At that moment you realized that he was very familiar. Yes, he's the same guy you met this morning. It was a bit too late to care because light started to fade and suddenly there was black.  
"OIIII! Don't faint on me!" Aomine yelled. "It can't be helped now" he thought to himself. He took you inside his one-bedroom-apartment. It was a struggle dragging you all the way to his room. He laid you down on his bed. Aomine took a bandage roll and tied it tight around your swollen foot. He touched your forehead.  
"Ah, she got a fever." He said, looking around for blankets. unfortunately, he threw most of his blankets at the wash.  
"Ugh, guess I have no choice he said pulling his shirt off and unbuttoning your polo top. He brought your body close to his and despite you were knocked out, you could feel the warmth of his warm body.  
"ah, so warm" You said snuggling into his chest.  
"ah-uh" Aomine blushed. He couldn't help but notice that your scent caused his heart to race.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The next morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
You woke up stretching as usual but only noticed that something was different. Your shirt wasn't on you and there's a guy right next to you in bed...*^*... . ...=^=...OWO...GWAAAAAAAHHHHHH!  
You kicked Aomine off the bed you both shared. You noticed his shirt was off too.  
"WHAT DID YOU DOOOO" You raged.  
Aomine looks at you with his "not surprised face."  
"Well that's rude, after what we did last night." He smirked.  
w *You fainted*

Note: After that hilarious incident, Aomine would bump into you plenty of times when you are delivering packages. He makes sure that perverts don't take you in and do what he did.


	6. Murasakibara Atsushi

~~~~~~ They say the way to a man's heart is through his stomach, for this guy it's the only way to his heart~~~~~~~~~~~~  
You placed the boxes of cereal back in their original places. You just can't find the cereal you always eat. It's easy enough that "Happy Mart" gives discounts for working part-time but not finding the right cereal really puts you down.. Guess you have to go back to work, there's only an hour left before the store closes, late shift after all. You could laze around because not that many people really enters the store around 9:00 pm either way. With that said you got out one of the store's latest magazine and began reading. It was about the most popular Grand sweets event, world-famous patissiers will come and introduce their latest cakes, pastries and all sort of other sweets.  
You drooled to yourself *^* and giggled with joy, then dropped your magazine down with that joyful look  
"Oi, ya done squealing like a little girl? I wan't to buy my food already." Said the impatient customer.  
"ag, sorry I-" You were about to say but paused.  
Your brain couldn't process it but, there stood in front of you was a Japanese man about two meters tall. His face was expressionless and was mostly covered by his long purple hair. He held a bunch of snacks in his arms and looked almost all the way down to speak to you.  
"ha-uh" You mumbled in fear.  
"hurry up, will ya." He said with his expressionless face.  
"ah yes sir, sorry about that!" You panicked but began to scan his food items.  
You shivered but noticed that the crazy tall man was looking at your magazine. The bell to the "Happy Mart" store dings, meaning another customer came in.  
"welcome sir, please buy what you need" You said.  
"I won't be buyin anythin' ya missy" Said the customer that appeared drunk. He held out his beer bottle like it was a sword and pointed towards you. "you look like you're lonely, maybe you should spend time with me tonight" He smirks while licking his lips.  
"If you're not going to buy anything then leave!" You yelled in disgust.  
"Tch, DONT TELL ME WHAT TO DO" He yelled thrusting the beer bottle towards you and then swinging it like a baseball bat.  
"Ah!"You yelled when the bottle was coming towards you. You closed your eyes in fear. In that moment when you thought that you will meet death, the Tall man blocked the hit with his arm.  
The drunken man finally noticed and looked up at the tall man,"AHHH, your Atsushi, Atsushi Murasakibara!" He screamed (it appeared that he had a bad past experience with the tall man)  
"Leave you old geezer" Murasakibara said with a death glare.  
~~~~With that said the drunken man ran away~~~~  
After the commotion, you noticed that Murasakibara's arm was bleeding.  
"ah, lemme help you with that" You said in a hurry.  
"Hmm, nah" He responded.  
"No, I can't let my customer be in pain" You persisted.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~You took him to the storage room where the first aid kit was~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"There" You said with satisfaction from wrapping the band-aid on Murasakibara's arm.  
He looks up at you but this time his eyes widened a bit. You noticed his sudden expression change.  
His face was slowly heading towards yours and you began to blush.  
"Ah um" You mumbled.  
He came so close that you could smell his warm body- scent of chocolate, his scent made you blush grabbed your face with both of his huge hands. Murasakibara stuck out his tongue and licked your cheek.  
"There was chocolate on your face." He murmered.  
"Ah um, thanks for getting it off my face." You said still flushed red.  
"ne, do you like sweets?"  
"I LOVE THEM!" You bursted but covered your mouth immediately because you got embarrassed for acting like a kid.  
He slips your hands off your mouth and whispers close to you, "I do too."  
He licked your lips to ask for an entrance and since you were all flustered and weak you let him enter. He was like a kitty-cat dipping his tongue in milk, but it was sweet milk to him.  
~~~~~~After the long awkward kiss~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Ne, I like strong and sweet girls like you. You're coming to the Grand sweets event with me." He persisted.  
"Hey, don't just say that! We aren't even dating." You scolded.  
He comes close to your face,"But I kissed you, that means you're mine."  
Murasakibara smirked a little and pressed his lips onto yours again but this time it was a cute duck peck.

Note: After your wonderful meeting, you guys go to the Grand sweets event together. It was your cute little date, though mostly eating cakes though. 3


	7. Akashi Seijiro

Sadly, you had school the next day and that person who was playing that tune from before was not present either.  
"I missed my chance" You mumbled, "I wish I could find out who was playing that beautiful music." You walked outside of the classroom to get yourself a drink at the vending machine. You popped in four quarters and pressed the button that corresponded to the drink you wanted. You chugged that drink down, gulping every ounce of it.  
"Move aside, you're in my way." Said a voice of a young man.  
You tilted your head and noticed a young man who resembled a cat with heterochromia. One eye was red, which matched the color of his hair, and the other was an unusual gold. He was wearing the Rakuzan basketball sweat top and was an average height for a Japanese man and is a bit muscular.  
He tilted his head and looked right into your eyes, "are you deaf? I said move it."  
This time you actually got his message, " ah well you could ask it a bit nicer you know," you said while slowly walking away.  
"I speak as I must, commoners like you have to look up to me." He mumbled under his breathe.  
"What a strange guy," you thought to yourself while walking upstairs to the school's rooftop. You licked the last drops of your beverage and looked out the rooftop area. The windy breeze felt just right. The soft breeze made you slowly close your eyes. It felt lovely.  
Then you heard it. That resonating melody. You opened your eyes and they sparkled. In that excitement, it gave you the chance to search for that person, the one who plays this great melody.  
"Where is he." You thought to yourself panicking that you'll miss him. While you ran down the stairs to the school's garden (grassy area), it was right under the rooftop area. You looked around to locate the music hero.  
There he stood~~~~  
The arrogant Rakuzan basketball athlete ~~~~ OwO  
"Ah, it's you, commoner. What brings you to my zone of the school grounds." He said in his unsettling voice. He held a violin but you couldn't possibly believe that this high-ego kid was playing such great music. He seems like he has no time on his hands.  
"Your zone?" You questioned with not so much interest in why it's his. *shakes head* "Were you playing that song just now?"  
"Hmm, you blind commoner. I'm obviously holding a violin, what do you think?"  
=^=* " His attitude sure gets on my nerves." You thought to yourself.  
The red head lifts his violin up and sets his chin on the respective part of the instrument. He closes his eyes and begins to play a very familiar song. It wasn't like the usual song he played in the mornings. It sounded, somehow, romantic. The tune was lighter and it sounded like it wanted to have an entrance to your heart. You let the song enter.  
You opened your eyes to find the red head's lips right on yours. He opened his eyes and moved his head back a little. You could tell by looking into his mismatched eyes that he was as shocked as you were.  
~~~~~Both of you didn't expect to kiss~~~~  
It was like the two of you were dancing in the wind. He grabs your waist closer to him.  
"Akashi Seijuro, remember that you commoner." He said arrogantly before pulling you in for another kiss. It was a deep kiss, you almost out of breathe.  
"I won't forget, Akashi, I won't." You said with a giggle.

Note:- after this fated encounter, Akashi began to play a romantic song on his violin almost every morning for you and you would cheer for him at the basketball tournaments.


End file.
